In the shipping of commercial goods, such as garments in the clothing industry and other nonbreakable soft materials, it is sometimes desirable to lay the products in a relatively flat carton or box of the type that includes a bottom section with a bottom wall and upwardly extending side walls and a top section with a top wall and downwardly extending side walls that telescope over the side walls of the bottom section. When the boxes have been packed with the product, it is desirable to press the top section of the box downwardly toward the bottom section so as to pack the goods tightly in the box and to expel the air from the box and to seal the box closed in this condition. Since the boxes are to be tightly packed, it is desirable not to use staples or other penetrating devices but to use glues, tapes or other externally applied devices for keeping the boxes closed. While the least expensive substance used for keeping the boxes closed is an adhesive, the closing and sealing of boxes is commonly accomplished by hand, by having a worker apply adhesive to the external side walls of the bottom section of a box and then place the top section in telescoping relationship over the bottom section and press the top section downwardly to expel the trapped air from the box and to close the box. The manual steps required in closing and sealing boxes are onerous, and the workers frequently do not cause the top sections to be pressed firmly downwardly onto the bottom sections, and occasionally the adhesive applied to the bottom section is inadvertently spread to other surfaces, including the products packed in the boxes, through errors by the workers handling the boxes. Also, in the manual closing and sealing of the boxes, the top sections of the boxes frequently are not sealed evenly onto the bottom sections, which may allow the products in the box to shift and become wrinkled or otherwise damaged, and when a plurality of such boxes are stacked, the improperly packed boxes may become partially crushed or the stack of boxes may be out of alignment with and uneven with the other stacks of boxes.